I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love
by oneofthosecrazygirls
Summary: Rose Weasley's little love story. You know how it is.
1. Flowers

**Flowers:**  
"The instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cupboard. Off you go." Slughorn says.  
The familiar chatter and clatter of students moving around the dungeons rings shrilly through the room.  
"Okay, I'll get the ingredients and you can start heating up the cauldron," I say to my potions partner, already walking away from him.  
He looks nervously at the cauldron before nodding meekly. I send him a fleeting smile before I join the queue to the cupboard.  
I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn to see Scorpius Malfoy watching me from his station, which I see is immediately to the left of my potions station for this year. I scowl and toss him the finger but he just smirks and winks at me. Ignoring his watchful gaze, I bend down and reach into the cupboard to gather the needed ingredients for today's potion, having reached the front of the queue.  
"_Scorp_! Stop staring at Rosie's arse!" I hear my cousin, Albus, who is also Scorpius' potions partner, scold from behind.  
I groan, and don't look at either of them as I go back to my partner and begin chopping valerian roots.  
"Sorry, Al. But it's just so perf—" Scorpius begins, making no effort to stop me from hearing.  
"You know what? I _don't_ want to hear about my cousin's arse. If you have a compliment-"  
"If you have praise for me, say it to _me_, and not Al." I interject, finishing Al's sentence.  
Scorpius looks between me and Al before shrugging.  
"Okay. Rose you have a very nice arse."  
I glare at him, although the distance between our tables means it isn't as potent as usual. Is that the only commendation he could possibly have? About my _arse_? Granted, it _is_ nice, but that is irrelevant.  
"You know, Scorp, just give then to her now before you annoy even more," Albus sighs.  
"Give me what?" I demand, looking suspiciously at them both.  
"Can you get on without me?" I quietly ask my partner, who quickly nods (once again looking apprehensive at the 'daunting' prospect of working alone for a few minutes), as I walk to Scorpius and Al's table while Scorpius dives under it to retrieve something.  
"These are for you." Scorpius declares, holding out a small bouquet of flowers.  
I take them from him and look down at them just to realise they're red roses. I hate roses.  
I look up and promptly knee Scorpius in the groin, making him fall onto the floor.  
"You honestly thought that giving me a bunch of sex organs was going to make me like you?" I hiss.  
Scorpius groans and chokes out, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that flowers are the sex organs of plants. And I don't bloody want them." I inform him.  
Seeing the hissing, fluorescent green liquid in their cauldron, I drop the flowers in there, watching as they sink and slowly disintegrate.  
And with a final glare at Scorpius, I stalk back to my own cauldron which, naturally, is the blood-red described in the textbook.

* * *

A/N: I've already started this story on HPFF if any of you want to check it out, but it's at the same point chapter wise. And just in case you're put off my the shortness, the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chocolates

**Chocolates: **  
Another student comes up to me and wishes me a happy birthday. I don't even know who he is, but he hurriedly shuffles off before I can ask.

I silently curse my family.

James, it turned out, had been planning my coming-of-age for months. I had woken up to streamers and banners and my face painted on the walls of the Great Hall.

Needless to say, he had points deducted from Gryffindor for it; deducted by me. (It may be my birthday, but that doesn't mean I can shirk my Prefect responsibilities.)

Even worse, James had rounded up the rest of our family and had them force me into attending a party in my honour. Lily, Lucy and Roxanne had been thoroughly searching through my wardrobe and dresser, while Molly was standing guard over me. She even took my wand after I took points from all their houses since only Lily was actually allowed in the Gryffindor tower.

I had eventually been forced into a dress that belonged to Lucy (_damn_ Lily's big puppy-dog eyes) and had my face smothered in various chemicals and powders.

Then I had been sent downstairs to the common room where a boisterous bash was already in progress. I only knew a handful of people there; most had just come because it was a Wotter party.

So now I was sitting in the most comfortable chair in front of the fire (one perk of being the birthday girl – you tell people to move, they do it) drinking a butterbeer I had no appetite for, while behind me, people are dancing to the pulsing beat of the Odd Brothers, a Weird Sisters tribute band.

"Hey, Rose." Al greets, sitting across from me.

I scowl when I see he has Scorpius in tow. But Scorpius doesn't seem to notice and simply sits next to Al. I'm in half a mind to take some more points off their house since they're in the Gryffindor common room.

I am suspicious when I see Scorpius' hand behind his back, clearly holding something out of my line of view.

"What have you got there?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. I honestly hope he isn't stupid enough to bring me flowers again, for his sake, not mine.

"Happy birthday, Rosie." Scorpius winks as he passes me a delicately wrapped package. Al sighs and slumps back in his chair, and merely watch my actions with little interest. I'm guessing he knows exactly what it is and has predicted how I will react.

I apprehensively tear off the wrapping paper to see a smooth box, gilded and glowing.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Scorpius says, leaning forward eagerly.

I lift the lid off to reveal the dull brown of _chocolate_.

"All that build up for _this_?" I ask in disbelief. Scorpius really does not know me at all – I am not keen on chocolate.

Scorpius' grin falters for a moment, but is soon back online.

"You don't understand. These have been specially ordered from the most well-known wizarding chocolate company in Belgium. They have been made specifically for _you_."

I am a little flattered after that information, but I am still Not Impressed. I put the lid back on and place them on the table.

"I'm sure Hugo would love them." I remark. I certainly am not going to eat them, not only on account of the fact that chocolate makes me feel sick, but I also have lingering suspicions their spiked with a love potion of some sort.

"Aw, come on, Rosie." Scorpius pleads, cocking his head to the side and pouting.

"Don't call me Rosie."

"Why can't you just try _one_? I'm sure you'll love them."

"If you don't shut up, you know what I'm going to do instead? I'm going to get that box and shove it so far up your ars-" I begin threateningly, but Al interrupts with one stern word.

"_Rose_." He gives me a look that clearly says _come on, throw him a bone_.

Sighing, I retrieve the box and place it in my lap.

"I'll have _one_, okay? _One_."

Scorpius grins again moves to my side, waiting for my reaction.

I hesitantly take the lid off, and reach my hand inside. I pick up the first chocolate I see and press it to my lips. I feel Scorpius' watchful eyes on me as I open my mouth and pop the chocolate in. I have to admit, it _does_ taste good. I savour the flavour of mint, orange and something else I can't quite put my finger on, before swallowing.

"Do you like it?"

I turn to my right and grudgingly nod.

"I told you would." He says smugly. Scorpius smirks at me with a knowing look.

"Scorp, knock it off." Al scolds. "She ate one, now leave her alone.

"Thanks, Al."

I feel a tight sensation in my throat and cough it off as I try to smile towards Al.

But it won't go away. Within seconds I'm wheezing and finding it harder and harder to breathe. The sound of my panting is pounding in my ears.

"Scorp!" I hear Al cry. "What was in those chocolates?"

I can feel Al suddenly holding my hand, but I see nothing, having unconsciously closed my eyed.

"Er, mint, orange, some nuts, milk and strawberries, I think." Scorpius replies, obviously panicking.

"Nuts? Rose is allergic!"

"What? I didn't know!"

"Never mind, help me get her to the hospital wing!"

I've opened my eyes again and I can see Al pulling me up by the hand. I take the box of deadly chocolates and throw them at Scorpius' face, hoping it hurt, while I concentrate on breathing. Al is leading me out towards the portrait hole.

"Where's Rose going?" James calls over the music, and we turn to face him.

"Hospital wing! She's had an allergic reaction!" Al yells back.

James nods understandably – he was there the last time I had one, where I hadn't realised there were nuts in a cake at Uncle George's wedding (which had been long overdue if you ask me).

Al hurries me down the corridor, and Scorpius annoyingly takes to helping me breathe.

"In, out, in out…" he repeats.

Thankfully, Al catches on to my irritation.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up_."

"Sorry. Again."

An overwhelming tightness has grasped my lungs by the time Scorpius pushes open the heavy doors of the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!"

"Now, now, dear, there's no need to shout. Don't disturb the others." She says, hurrying out of her office. A student stirs in the medical beds but soon settles down again.

"What happened?"

"Rose ate something and now she's having an allergic reaction to the nuts." Al explained quickly. I couldn't help but notice Scorpius remained silent.

"Get her onto a bed." Pomfrey commands, immediately getting into nurse mode. "You make sure she keeps breathing and I'll be right back."

The feeling of choking is slowly creeping up on me; I can feel it coming.

"Tip you head back, dear." Pomfrey orders and I comply. She shoves a glass to my lips and pours a foul liquid down my throat.

If I wasn't choking before, I was now.

After a few short seconds, when I'm certain my throat has all but closed up, I can suddenly breathe easier again. I don't know what Pomfrey emptied into my throat, but whatever it was definitely working magic. I massage my throat when I realise that breathing has once again become an unlaboured task.

"Thank you." I rasp towards the nurse, but she merely smiles.

"I suggest you stay here the night, just in case your throat flares up again." Pomfrey says, and fetches me some pyjamas.

"Thanks a lot, Scorpius. I'm spending the rest of my birthday in medical care." I snarl.

"I didn't know you were allergic!" He explodes.

"But you wanted me to eat them! If you'd left me alone this wouldn't have happened!"

"Guys, let's just be happy you're okay, Rose." Al interjects. "No more arguing. Deal?"

"Deal," we both mutter.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that one. I liked writing this one, if I do say so myself.


	3. A Song

**A Song:**

I awake to hear a girl screaming my name above me. I open my eyes and in front of my face are James Potter's brown ones. Our dearest Jamie screamed like a little girl - who knew?

"Rose! Wake up!" He yells, giving me a vicious shake.

"I'm awake, you prick! Let go of me!"

James complies and I manage to sit up. My dormitory is surprisingly empty; I worry I overslept for a moment, but a quick glance at my clock shows that I, in fact, have woken early.

"Why are you here? Or more importantly, how did you get _in_ here?" I ask.

James snorts.

"Please, Rose. I've been here seven years and you really think I wouldn't have worked out to get up the stairs? And I am here because there's an emergency in the Great Hall and we need you"

"Emergency? What kind of emergency?" I question suspiciously. I've fallen victim to James' devious little schemes many a time.

"Well, Lily called Roxanne a fat cow, so Fred called Lily a hag and then Albus cursed Fred, and Fred cursed Lily, and Roxanne cursed Albus and Hugo fainted because he hates fights but then he got a hit by a curse and now they're all arguing over who hit him." James sums up.

"And that means I have to be there because…?"

"They worked out Lysander hit Hugo because Hugo took his bacon, so Scorpius told Lysander to go snog a Thestral, but then Lorcan cursed Scorpius, and Albus cursed Lorcan and Lysander cursed Albus – Al really needs to work on the not getting cursed thing- so Lily started crying and Fred cursed Lysander and Hugo woke up and fainted again."

"I still don't see why I have to be there."

"Basically, everyone's been cursed, Hugo's unconscious, Lily's a snivelling wreck, Lorcan's gone deaf and they're all somehow covered in baked beans and you're supposed to be there for damage control."

"So, you're telling me, my entire family is crazy and I need to sort it out?" I deduce.

"Pretty much."

Sighing, I climb out of bed and grab a robe.

"Come on, then."

James leads me down and through the various corridors and hallways until we reach the Great Hall.

I look in, expecting yelling and sniffing, but I am met with deafening silence

Scorpius is standing on the Gryffindor table looking right at me with a guitar hung on his shoulder.

"James, I thought-" I turn to him, but James simply smirks and pushes me forward into the Hall, where I am met with everyone's watchful gaze as Scorpius starts singing.

Yeah. _Singing_. To _me_.

"_If I was your boyfriend_…" he's singing, strumming the guitar.

All I can do is stand in a trance as he sings about the perks of being his girlfriend; I recognise this song – it's Justin Bieber. This guy clearly does not know me very well. I'd pick the Black Veil Brides over the Biebs any day.

When Scorpius finishes with a final strum, grinning from ear to ear, the entire Hall bursts into applause, including the teachers.

The Hall is silent once again as I take long strides to meet Scorpius at the table. He leans down to my face, when I get there, probably expecting me to kiss him or jump into his arms or something.

I'm fairly sure he's surprised when my hand lifts to give him a vicious slap.

"_How dare you make me look like a lovesick fool_." I snarl into his ear.

Seething, I stomp out of the Hall, my face livid.

Before I leave though, I hear Albus shout at Scorpius, "I _told_ you, Rose doesn't like Justin Bieber!"

The Hall erupts into laughter, but it is true. I'm more into Riot Grrrl type bands.

My slipper-sheathed feet carry me back up to my dormitory, where I collapse upon my bed with no intentions of getting up.


	4. An Invitation

**A/N: Just for the record, although I bash Twilight a ****_tiny_**** bit in this, I have to say I do actually like the saga. **

* * *

**An Invitation:**

It's the last day of school before Christmas.

Needless to say, the school has turned into a chaotic zoo; the chatter has gotten louder, the lessons are completely ignored, the fights have increased and the entire castle is pretty much fit to burst with decorations – which is _not_ good for the uncoordinated, I can tell you.

On this day, however, only one topic is worth conversing about: the one and only Christmas party.

I'm not talking about some fancy ball the school puts on or a little House party in the Common Room – I'm talking _lots_ of booze, deafening music, skimpy outfits and burping Santa decorations in the Room of Requirement for (perhaps) the biggest party people could _possibly_ attend this year.

And unsurprisingly, Mr James Sirius Potter is the planner.

Personally, I think the award for _Most Annoying Prat 2022_ is going to have to be shared between him _and_ Scorpius. They've both pushed my buttons; in fact, they pushed them so hard in these few months, they're already mangled beyond recognition.

I've been avoiding Scorpius like the pneumonic plague since the singing affair.

I have to admit, I did feel a little sorry for him when he showed to Potions with one cheek still a deep crimson. You could even see my handprint, _I kid you not_.

But I'm getting off the point.

This Christmas party (I wonder why they even bother calling it a Christmas party; it's not like they wear Santa hats or even bother with mistletoe – it's just an excuse for a wild party) is supposed to be the _epitome of epic_. If you're invited, however. But since James is the party planner, all Wotters are automatically invited. Well, excluding Lily; James doesn't want her partying with boys until she turns thirty. But knowing Lily she'll get one of James' mates or something to ask her out so she can go, because that's how the whole protective brother/annoyed sister thing works.

I myself have had a few guys ask me to go with them, but I said no, each and every time. Alcohol and I are not a good combination. Then again, neither is dancing and I. Or any aspect of partying and I in general. Not to mention it would be _highly_ irresponsible… and Scorpius will most likely be there.

I would much rather study in the empty library since every student is out doing crazy Christmas shenanigans.

And so that's where I am. The library. While every other Tom, Dick and Harry is either getting prepared for the party or simply messing about.

I'm looking for _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart (with new footnotes, conclusion and analysis by Aurora Sikowitz, the _original_ person to undertake the task), when I hear someone call my name. And of course that someone is _Scorpius_.

"What?" I snap. While I _did_ feel rather regretful of my actions in the Great Hall he's gone back to being a Class A prick so I am not going to shed a single sorry thought to him.

I find the book I want and open it, looking for the chapter on their diets while Scorpius begins talking.

"No need to be mean, Rose." He smirks. "I just want to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you're doing already_? Talking to me_?" I point out, scowling at the black-and-white page in front of me.

"Right. I just wanted to ask you something-"

"So now you want to ask me something? I thought we were just talking?"

He gives me a look the simply screams _shut up and let me finish_.

"Anyway, I assume you know about the party tonight."

"You assume correctly."

"And I was wondering if you would like to come."

"That's not asking me something." I scoff.

Scorpius frowns. "Yes it is. I just asked if you would like to come."

"No, you said you were wondering if I would like to come. There's a distinction between wondering and asking."

"Fine," He huffs. "Would you like to come?"

"I don't need your invitation to go anyway, okay? I'm part of James' family - by default, I'm welcome." I inform him, closing _Voyages with Vampires_ and beginning to search for another vampire book. I open up another one but quickly close it after realising it's a muggle romance novel (what author in their right mind would write about a vampire falling in love with a muggle – it's ridiculous).

"How about I rephrase that question? Would you like to come _with me_?"

I give him a condescending look in reply and merely walk away.

That's answer enough for him, I'm sure.

He should just be happy I didn't slap him this time round. But it was for my benefit, not his, because I did feel a little guilty last time and I didn't want to deal with that misplaced emotion again. Also, it hurt my hand.

Paste your document here...


End file.
